


a series of texts from a dysfunctional group of friends

by lynnoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaos, Eventual Relationships, Group chat, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Memes, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnoe/pseuds/lynnoe
Summary: in which lynn morris (mc) adds everyone to a group chat.





	a series of texts from a dysfunctional group of friends

**1:44 PM**

_ main-bitch has started a group chat! _

 

main-bitch: sup

 

Penny: hi!!!!

 

Ben: Heyo

 

Rowan: Salutations.

 

Merula: why am i h ere

 

main-bitch: everyone shut up and pick a nickname

 

_ Ben has changed their nickname to Cryinginthecommonroom! _

 

_ Merula has changed their nickname to mainER-bitch! _

 

_ Rowan has changed their nickname to Khanna! _

 

_ Penny has changed their nickname to potionbabe! _

 

_ Bill has changed their nickname to Best-Weasley! _

 

_ Charlie has changed their nickname to dragonslut! _

 

_ Barnaby has changed their nickname to barnaby! _

 

_ Tulip has changed their nickname to michevious-queen! _

 

_ Andre has changed their nickname to 2fab4u! _

 

_ Nymphodora has changed their nickname to callmetonks! _

 

_ Ismelda has changed their nickname to Lord-of-Darkness! _

 

main-bitch: boooooo rowan’s is boring

 

main-bitch: also, barnaby sweetie, do you know how nicknames work???

 

Lord-of-Darkness: u never answered merulas question

 

mainER-bitch: yes please why i’m not your friend

 

main-bitch: cause i got bored, hoping for some chaos. have fun y’all.

 

Cryinginthecommonroom: Wait no explain???? Please???????

 

_ main-bitch is now offline. _

 

callmetonks: shit

 

Best-Weasley: Well, this’ll be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! this chapter is basically just saying everyone's nicknames for future reference. i have been inspired to do this,, and i've been thinking of doing it for a lot of the other fandoms i write for (twdg, the 100, tmr, etc.)
> 
> let me know if this idea interests you guys!!!


End file.
